Big Time Twilight
by zanyannie
Summary: What if Edward had a older twin sister who was the queen of the sorceresses? And that said sister was the true love of Kendall Knight, the only female member of Big Time Rush, and had wrote (and published) Edward and Bella's whole story (from Bella's point of view, Edward's point of view, and her own point of view) without his knowledge? (rating could change later)
1. Prologue

**_September 30, 1918_**

**Dear Diary,**

** As you well know, my parents, Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen, are dead. My younger twin brother, Edward Anthony Masen, is now a newborn vampire. I have been informed by several of my old teachers that I am, in fact, the Queen of the Sorcerers and Sorceresses. There are several titles that I can choose to be called, but I want to wait to choose the title. Of course I am already missing my future sister-in-law; she went "back" (in reality she went forward) to her time. She did tell me, however, that I will find my Prince Charming in Minnesota. Of course, she also said that I would meet him (and fall in love with him) when he is nine years old. I am writing this in order to preserve certain memories that I believe will fade from my mind. I cannot see Edward until his newborn phase is over, according to Carlisle. But Carlisle does not know much about my kind. I am quite happy to teach him about me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Annie Genevieve Masen, the Faerie Queen**

_August 4, 1999_

Yay, another first day, another new school. I love living by myself but at the same time, I hate it. I have to pretend that my parents are always gone and that Wendy is my nanny. In all reality, Wendy is my (I hate the title because she is much more to me than it) lady's maid. I hear Wendy asking "Annie, are you almost ready for me to put your hair into pigtails?" So I put down my old diary with the one entry.

"How about braids this year? You know I have a good feeling that I am going to meet my other half today," I reply.

"As you wish. By the way, the Cullens want you to visit soon," She informs me.

"Tell them I cannot come to where they are at this time. And that I suggest they come here for the winter holidays," I say to her as I round the corner to the kitchen. I see Wendy staring at me, so I ask, "What are you staring at?"

"Go look in the mirror; I think that Bella was right . . ." She mutters. I look in the mirror and, instead of seeing a 14 year old version of me; I see a 9 year old me staring back. Same golden hair, same sapphire blue eyes flecked with gold (a tale-tell sign of a sorcerer/sorceress, mine have gold flecks which means I am the queen) but I look like I am nine. Yup, Bella was right. I do miss Bella, but I know that when I look 17 again, I will meet her yet again.

When we arrived at the school, Wendy made sure that the teachers knew that she is the one to contact because of the story. I look around the classroom, having never stepped in a fourth-grade classroom in my entire life. I see four boys that have been staring in my visions ever since that fateful day in September in 1918 all heading my way. I knew that I looked confused and lost in this school and I was. "My name is Kendall Knight," the boy with the brown hair said, "These are my friends; Carlos, Logan, and James," the three other boys say hello, "What is your name?"

"Annie Genevieve Masen. It is nice to meet all four of you. Can I ask you guys a question?" I reply.

At the exact same time, they reply, "Shoot."

"Where does one go to play some ice hockey?" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were astounded.

Logan asked, "You play hockey?" At the same time, Kendall asked, "Which team in the NHL is your favorite?"

"I do not have a favorite team. But I am a mean goalie, according to my old coach. I just moved into the area." Class started and I was bored to tears, but that is my life until Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan find out about their lineage.

_January, 2005_

"Did you see that?! All of the teams that we face off against always try, yet they fail miserably, to rush Annie. None of them seem to realize that she is not intimidated that easily," Carlos excitedly remarked. They had finally found out about their magic this past Christmas in quite a peculiar fashion. We have a tradition of giving each other gifts and trying to guess what we got from each person. All four of them knew exactly what they got, all the way down to the tiniest detail. It was very impressive. In a few minutes, we are going to be auditioning separately to find out if Gustavo Rocque thinks any of us are the Next Big Thing. I know for a fact that Gustavo will try to get both me and Kendall, but I want Big Time Rush to be formed, not any duet.

_The Next Day_

Kendall and I decided to call Kelly to arrange a meeting with Gustavo. Yeah, Kendall was working and I was helping him, as usual, but this happens every day. All five of us help each other out with anything we do. A limo pulls up, Gustavo and Kelly get out. "Well?" Gustavo demands.

"We'll go with you to LA. IF you take our friends and make us a singing group, instead of a duet," I counter.

"Fine," Gustavo says. I suddenly have a vision of Bella arriving in Forks in the middle of the spring semester next school year.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to School, Part 1

(A/n: welcome back. This chapter is set in the fall semester of the 2006-2007 school year in Forks, Washington. Annie POV. Annie, because of who she is, is a true telepath, meaning she not only reads minds, but can also put her thoughts into others heads. The bold italicized print is her sending thoughts, while the plain italicized print is her reading thoughts. Most of this chapter's telepathic dialogue is going to be between Annie, Kendall, and Edward {with the other Rushers [Wendy, James, Carlos, Camille, Logan, and Jennifer] thrown in} Enjoy)

_Chapter 1: Back to School_

_August, 2006_

"Okay, we are the new kids here and every girl is crushing on us?"

_**All the human girls, Logan**_, I reply telepathically, _**and all the human boys, are doing the same to me and Camille, Wendy, and Jennifer**_. I knew that Kendall, Carlos, and James also heard that thought. Kendall immediately started to kiss me. I love it when Kendall gets possessive like that. _**Kendall, stop that**_, I think to him, _**my twin is watching and apparently Edward is wondering if you are who you are, if you catch my drift. . .**_

"Where is Edward? I STILL have to meet him." _**Look**__**for bronze hair, and gold or black eyes**_, I tell him. Kendall sees Edward as he starts toward us. _**Now you've done it, you just awoke the wrath of the twin**_. I walk towards Edward to try to explain that everything has changed since he last saw me, which was in 1998. _**Edward, you better NOT kit Kendall! I will be VERY angry with you if you do!**_ I think towards my brother. He nods.

_I was just going to introduce myself sister, you know me_, Edward thought back wryly.

_**Yes I do know you, and I also know that you will be meeting Bella for the second time this school year. I know you miss her terribly**_**,** I thought to twin while walking into my first class of the day. Edward perks up at that knowledge. Kendall and I had every class together. And when Bella starts to come to Forks High, she will also have the exact same schedule.

Finally it was lunch time. Every single person had asked all of us to sit with them since we were Big Time Rush and the fact that I was Annie Genevieve Masen, the author of The Twilight Saga, The Midnight Saga, and The Supernatural Love Chronicles. My editor was withholding the last books of 2 of the 3 series because I had not decided on the title of the last book of the third. After all, all 3 series were the same story, just in different viewpoints. I still could not believe that Edward had not picked up in my thoughts that the series were about him. It was just funny that he still had not found out. Seriously, I had kept everything the same from my visions. From the names (including the last names) to the settings. Yeah, this was going to be epic. Epically funny, that is! Kendall and I sat next to Mike Newton. As I read Mike's mind, my jaw locked up because his thoughts were about how he was going to get in my pants. _Sugar__**,**_ Kendall thought,_you look like you hate someone already, who and why?_

_**Mike Newton is not just going to get on Edward's nerves (in the worst way possible), he is also going to get on yours**_, and I shot a look at Kendall. Mike tried to start a conversation with me, "My name is Newton, Mike Newton. What is your name?"

"My name is Annie Genevieve Masen. This is my boyfriend Kendall Knight," I point to Kendall, "The singing boy is James Diamond and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Wendy White. The Hispanic-looking boy is Carlos Garcia and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Jennifer Rose. The last boy is Logan Mitchell and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Camille Moon. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and I make up the band BTR. I also am a published author. Perhaps you have heard of The Twilight Saga? Or how about The Midnight Saga? Or even The Supernatural Love Chronicles?"

Jessica Stanley was amazed, "You mean YOU wrote Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Midnight Sun, Darkest Midnight, Fight at Midnight, Love at First Glance, Love Lost and Rekindled, and A Love to Fight For? I thought they were written by someone much older!" Jessica actually liked my work? I thought for sure she would hate it.

"Yup. I do tend to write as if I am older. I am working on the last book for all 3 series. I already know what the titles are. Did you like the series so far?"

"Yes! I cannot believe that Edward actually runs away in the second book in each series," She exclaimed, "Are all 3 series the same story, just different points of view?"

"That is exactly the idea. The _Twilight Saga_ is Bella's point of view. Between you and me, Jessica, the fourth installment is actually going to be broken into 3 different parts and the second part is not from Bella's point of view at all. The _Midnight Saga_ is Edward's point of view. And, last but certainly not least pretty much because she actually knows more than she lets on, is Annie's point of view in the _Supernatural Love Chronicles_," I told Jessica.

Kendall added, "It helps that you is an insomniac along with the rest of us, darling." We all laugh. Everyone that had been here when we arrived looked puzzled. We explained that it is an inside joke and that we really are insomniacs. My phone went off at that moment.

"Sorry everyone, I have to answer this," I explained as I left the table with Kendall. _Who is it?_

_**It's from Lizzie. It's about that one idea I had about the essay-writing contest. She has FINALLY gotten permission from that high school in Phoenix that Bella goes to right now to hold it there. I, of course, will be choosing my future sister-in-law as the winner.**_ I shrug. "Hello Lizzie," I answer, "I trust that the reason you are calling while I am in school is a good one."

"They finally said yes, if you catch my drift," Lizzie explained, "They do want you to come ASAP to a pep rally of theirs so you can announce it. I said that I would talk to you about it, but made no promises."

"Not going down there until I announce the winner. However, I COULD have a video recording of myself announcing the contest and the rules," I explained, "Got to go to class now, Lizzie. I'll email you the latest title idea later today. Bye." I hung up. My mind was racing. I will be meeting Bella again within 3 months. I wonder what she would look like. I knew she would look younger, but I couldn't imagine it. _Beautiful, _Kendall thoughts interrupted my racing thoughts¸ _I know you are a little distracted, but could we get to Biology now? I believe that Mr. Molina is not a person who would allow us to be a few minutes late, even if we are new._

Edward approached us. "Hello twin, care to introduce me to your friend? I do believe we have Biology together."

"Edward, this is Kendall Knight, my boyfriend and band mate. And yes, BOTH Kendall and I have Biology with you." _Band mate? _Edward thought. _**Yes twin, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and I form the band Big Time Rush**_¸ I replied; _**do you not remember my email to you about all of this? Or did you not read it at all?**_

_I did read it, twin. I just thought that Kendall would look different, that's all._ "You guys had better NOT be having a silent conversation about me," Kendall accused.

"Let's get to class. Mr. Molina has his classes split into groups of 4. We will be one person short because of the size of the class," Edward relayed to us.

"By this time next semester, our lab table will be full," I foretold. _Who?_ Both Kendall and Edward thought at the same time. I burst out laughing at that. _What's with the laughing twin, _Edward requested, _the last time you laughed like that was when Alice tried to tell you that you couldn't know the future like she did. Boy did you prove her wrong._ Twin shook his head in mirth at the memory.

"Bella," I stated simply, knowing that both of them would understand the meaning of that particular name. I had said that name while the three of us walked into the classroom and took our seats. I knew that all 3 of us didn't need to take notes, so we were technically left to our imaginations until the bell rang. I could not wait until I saw Bella again. I do have to admit that I am pining for her right now, just not the way that Lover-boy is. _Am I a lover-boy, twin? I haven't even seen her in person since I was human, just in your thoughts and Carlisle's. Yet you seem to think that I am still in love with Bella,_ Edward remarked.

_**You ARE still in love with her, stupid. She traveled through time to you when you were human. So that is why you have not found her as of yet. **_I replied to Edward. But I hid from him several factors of their would-be relationship. _**By the way, there are wolves in the forest again. I will try to keep Bella away from them, but no promises on that front,**_ I sent to twin.

_Huh? Do you mean that the werewolves are back? And, somehow, my Bella will try to get close to them?!_

_**Yup; when she gets here next semester, you will need to hunt more often. Try not to overreact to her scent please. She may be your Singer, but she is still your one and only love. Also, if you start to lunge towards her, I WILL make sure that she is safe. Even if that means an 'accident' that she will die in.**_ I smirked, knowing full well what would take place soon enough.

_After school that day_

We just got back to the BTR compound. Yes, we have a compound. There are 3 houses and 2 out buildings. The main house has 5 floors above ground (besides the first floor, there is one floor per couple. Kendall and I have the top floor. Right below us is Wendy's and James's floor. The third floor is Logan's and Camille's. And the second floor belongs to Jennifer and Carlos. Each couple designed their floor themselves [Or, in the case of Wendy and James, hired Esme to do it for them].) There is also a basement that connects all of the buildings together. The other 2 houses are Gustavo's and Kelly's. Then you have the gym, which does not, sadly, have an ice rink in it. However, it does have a pool. Also we have a garage which stays in pristine condition because of Rosalie. Rose love to take care of our vehicles. We got home and, of course, went straight through the basement to the main house to be able to grab some grub that I always had prepared for after school. To keep all 8 of us full of 2 days, it took 3 refrigerators full of food, one for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not to mention the 2 full on freezers in the basement full of smoked meats and other things. I pulled out the lasagna that I had already layered to start cooking it while we did our homework. That NEVER took over 5 minutes, the homework that is. The lasagna, however, would take close to an hour. So, after homework, we would start a jam session. "Today's session is brought to you by the love songs of the nineties boy bands," Camille announced, _please let Logan sing __Straight Through My Heart__ by the Backstreet Boys. _I swear Camille loves it when Logan sings something like that, meaning she swoons at his voice singing that stuff because she knows that when he sings that, he's singing it for her.

"How about we have the boys-who-act-like-girls," at that I am on the receiving end of glares from the aforementioned boys, "I'm sorry, I meant the boys-who-are-so-sure-in-their-manhood-they-act-like-girls." That got the girls to laugh, which was what was intended. "To sing some Backstreet Boys or any love ballad from the artists on this list," I suggested. The girls agreed wholeheartedly; pretty much because each girl had a favorite artist on the list. The list was The Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Nick Lachey, Jesse McCartney, O-Town and some others.

"All right, Ms. I-think-I-can-trick-the-boys-into-singing-love-songs," us girls smirked and shook our heads at that nickname that Kendall came up with, "We will be next door choosing our songs. And, yes, we remember that not one of us can use a song already sung by one of us today." Last time that happened, Kendall got the cold shoulder (literally and figuratively) for a whole week from us girls. So the rule was that whoever was singing that day was to decide which song they would sing.

Ten minutes later, the boys came in, guitars in hand. Camille, Wendy, Jennifer, and I sat down on the hanging chairs. _**Good Lord,**_ I thought, _**I wish this type of chair had been invented when I was growing up. The closest thing was a porch swing. Back then, those swings were just plain uncomfortable**_. Oops, didn't mean to broadcast that. Kendall was starting today, so I was somewhat nervous to which song he was going to sing. My sweet Kendall decided to serenade me with two songs today, The One by the Backstreet Boys and Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I broke down at the song choices by him. They truly encompassed how we felt about each other. Kendall and I left to finish prepping dinner while the other girls were being serenaded by their guys. _Baby, I love you so much. I cannot wait until I can propose to you. I know that my birthday is coming up, but I want this Christmas to be special to you, my little Ms. Claus. Don't think that I have forgotten every present that you have given me has been exactly what I want, or a better version of what I wanted_¸ Kendall told me.

"Sweetheart, I will say yes whenever you ask. There is the problem of you still being only 16 right now. So, please wait until you are almost eighteen before even asking me. Yeah, we have so many years difference between us, but that does not matter. Just like it doesn't matter that Carlisle is about 200 years older than Esme, or Jasper is 70 years older than Alice. Or the fact that Edward is about 80 years older than Bella. We get through our lives just like they do, we act like we are really younger than we are," I shrug, "It never really bothered me when I first learned about you in 1918 from Bella herself. Even if she did not tell me your last name, she did tell me we would meet in Minnesota when you were nine. . ."

"Bella told you about me? I thought that you had seen a vision of me in a dream back then," Kendall was shocked and dismayed.

_**I did see you in a future-dream, my love. But I could not for the life of me explain how I saw that far in the future. Bella, however, was able to explain to me about you.**_

_I Love you, my sweet woman, so much._

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later." Kendall got the table ready as I plated the lasagna and salads, along with getting the garlic toast into the baskets.

After dinner, I recorded the announcement of the contest and the rules. Sending the video directly to Lizzie, I knew that Bella would want to enter this contest.

_November 2006 Phoenix, Arizona_

This was going to be awesome! Finally after about 88 years would I see the face of my sister. I walked out into the gym floor as I was announced and waved to the many teenagers that were seated in the stands. The boys started to stare and fantasize that I would fall in love with them, as usual. Everyone thought I did not write the books, but soon the q/a started. One girl asked, "Where did you get the inspiration for the story from?"

"That question is actually one that I wish to touch on today," I answered, "In fact I remember having a very specific dream, which eventually turned into the meadow scene, from the night right before my fifth birthday. That birthday was very monumental because I actually started to write The Supernatural Love Chronicles and The Twilight Saga that day. Today I am here to announce the winner of the contest that was held here. The winner is . . . drum roll please. . . Bella Swan!"

The whole student body cheered politely. Apparently, no one took the time to know Bella because she was so clumsy. Bella came to the pseudo-stage and I said, "For your winter break, Big Time Rush will be taking you and two other people related to you to my private island in Hawaii. I will also be taking you on a shopping spree of $2,000." That stunned everyone, even Bella.

"Thank you Ms. Masen," she replied.

"Please call me Annie," I requested, "My boyfriend is the same age as you, after all."

(a/n: This is just part one of the whole chapter, please review. Next time you get to see the private island in Hawaii that Annie owns.)


	3. Chapter 1: Back to School, Part 2

(a/n: This is the rest of chapter one. It encompasses only the 2 weeks of winter break on Annie's private island in Hawaii, which is named Isle Ohana. As usual, the characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and the ones from Big Time Rush belong to Nickelodeon. Enjoy)

Chapter 1: Back to School, Part 2

_December, 2006, Ohana Isle, Hawaii_

"Annie, are you coming?" Bella asked.

"Yes, just one moment. I have to finish making the fruit salad," I replied. I knew that right now was NOT the time to tell her about my telepathy. "Bella, could you grab Kendall and get him to bring that cooler over here please?"

"Sure." Bella and I were in the very spacious kitchen on Isle Ohana, which is actually named (when you translate it), Family Isle. I had bought it years ago, right after World War 2. I hated that war. _**(a/n will explain what she went through in that war later. Let's just say that Hitler had a obsession with her.)**_

_Annie, did you HAVE to ask your future sister to get me?_

_**Yup, it would seem weird to Phil and Renee if I did not, because you are not in the kitchen. Just get the cooler over here so I can finish loading up the salad. BTW, is Tua coming later this afternoon with some of the pineapple? I think that our guests would really like that it is ripened on the plant.**_

_Yes, he is. Basically, they want to meet me apparently; along with meeting Bella and the others, of course. Rini said that they were on their way._

"Bella, we are expecting some of the islanders later today," I told Bella, Renee, and Phil.

"People live here?" Renee asked.

"Yes. On the other side of the island, there is a tribe of people that live here and have lived here for centuries. I would say millennia, but they are not sure when they arrived. Tua, the chief, and Rini, his daughter, will be here shortly. In fact, they usually keep the island clean and unpolluted. Along with harvesting pineapple, which they will be bringing some of that when they come today," I explained.

_Did Annie's family allow them to stay here when they bought the island? If they did, they must be really nice. Of course, I wish that we could meet Annie's twin._ Renee and Phil thought simultaneously.

"When my grandmother bought the island, she made a deal with the tribe. If they kept the beach house clean, they could stay. Of course they agreed to that. They have actually done more for the family than people think. I try to help them if they need it, but most of the time they don't need anything but a place to live," I told them. _**Tua are you close?**_

_That I am, my queen,_ Tua replied. _My people wish to meet our future king and the future duchess. We also heard about the pineapple situation._

_**Good, just come to the door like you usually do.**_

_As you wish, majesty,_ Tua acquiesced.

"Is that Tua?" Kendall asked. The other Rushers were thinking in similar lines.

"Yup. Come in Tua," I call out. Tua and Rini entered.

"For your table, Annie," Rini explained, "I wish to formally invite all of you to a luau that is taking place tonight in your honor."

"We accept."

_What's with the formal speech_, Bella thought¸_ it's not like she is their queen. Or, is she?_

_**Bella is just this side of figuring out that I am a queen. I need to get her alone so I can explain everything, don't I, Logan?**_

_That would be ideal, Annie. But that might not be practical. If I may suggest that we take them to the waterfall and tell her there about our kind._

_**That is an excellent suggestion Logan.**_ "We will be at the fire pit an hour before sundown, Tua. Rini, would the children be interested in meeting us at the waterfall tomorrow?"

"Of course, that is their favorite place on the island, after all," Rini replied.

_January, 2007, Forks, Washington_

This past week was spent getting over certain formalities. Bella had learned of the existence of magic and that if she had ever met one of my people, it was because I wanted to keep an eye on her. She was now a resident of Forks and would be attending Forks High come Monday. I hoped with all my heart that Edward would not overreact to her scent, but (as I knew) it was a futile hope. I worried that her shield would be a roadblock in her relationship with Edward. "Baby," Kendall soothingly called, "you need to stop worrying about this. You know that, in the end, everything works out well." Kendall and I were in our queen-sized bed on our floor.

_**I know that. I just am really nervous about their first meeting.**_ I explained why. Kendall just allowed me to somewhat rant out my nerves, while he held me in his arms. It just made me happy when we were like this. Alone, with each other, listening to music or rambling about anything and everything.

I was still worried about how Kendall would take the news about what happened to me from 1939 to 1945. Yeah, it was a big ordeal; but, I was mostly over it. Carlisle was very helpful when I needed to talk about it. I would have to talk to Jasper and twin to see how I should approach the subject with the others. I was not looking forward to it.

(a/n: Next chapter is a flashback to 1939, when Annie was kidnapped. The chapter will be very dark and mature. As usual, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Big Time Rush characters belong to Nickelodeon. Until next time.)


	4. Chapter 2: The Telling of What Happened

(a/n: As promised this chapter is somewhat of a flashback. This chapter starts out on the Sunday that Annie tells Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Jennifer what happened to her while she was is Austria in 1939. The middle is what happened from 1939 to 1945, when Edward and Emmett found her in Berlin. This chapter will be told from Annie's POV, Edward's POV, and end with Kendall's POV. As usual, the characters besides Annie and Wendy belong to their respective owners; even though I wish I could own Kendall Knight :P. See you at the bottom.)

Chapter 2: The Telling of What Happened in World War 2

***Annie***

_Sunday, January 7, 2007, Forks Washington_

"I called this meeting with everyone because I need to tell all of you what happened to me when World War 2 was going on," I told the other Rushers, "I invited twin and the other Cullen's because they know what happened, even if they were not there when it happened."

"Go ahead Annie, I will keep you calm," Jasper said.

"Annie, Kendall needs to hear this," Alice foretold, "If you keep this from him, you will not only be hurting yourself, but also him and your relationship with him."

"It all started on my birthday on May 31st in the year 1939 . . . "

_May 31, 1939, Austria_

"Annie, why is that ring so important to you?" Wendy asked, "We could be discovered. You know that Adolf is just looking for someone who could make sure he wins the war that's coming."

"I PROMISED Bella that I would keep that ring safe until I met her again in Forks, not Chicago, Wendy. You know that Bella is very special to me, along with Kendall. I just wish I could see his face once again, or have his arms wrapped around me. I MISS him, Wendy!" I started to rant. Suddenly, the wind shifted, Both Wendy and I sensed the change that it meant for my people. I summoned the gate to Avalon. "Go! Go to the Sacred Grove and WAIT there for Merlin. The future has vanished from my sight."

"But Annie, you are more important than me," Wendy retorted.

"I am your queen; you WILL do as I say!" As I said that, I pushed her through. When she was through the gate I whispered a specific word into Bella's sapphire ring. Adolf Hitler and a bunch of his cronies were right behind me within 10 minutes.

"If you would come with us, please," Hitler said, "I wish to make an arrangement with you."

"If it has to deal with hurting innocent men, women, and children; I will not help you whatsoever," I swore to him.

"Never the less, you WILL be mine and you WILL obey me," Adolf Hitler angrily swore. Little did Adolf Hitler know, I was right; kidnapping me would be to his detriment.

***Edward***

_May 7__th__, 1945, Berlin, Germany_

"Edward, we may never find her in this rubble," Emmett pointed out. I have to find Annie. After all, she is my twin sister and I promised her that I would take care of her until Kendall came back into her life.

"She has to be here somewhere," I retorted, "Last time I felt her was . . . What the hell?!" Right where I was cleaning the rubble away from was a bunker door. We were already in a bunker and now another door? "Emmett, you might want to get some of the officers over here."

"Already on it." And with that, Emmett left me to getting the rubble out of the way. When he got back, with several humans with him, I had already opened the door. The officers entered first, then the doctors, then Emmett and I.

_Is that you twin?_ Annie! Thank goodness she's alive! _They broke my legs several days ago, when Hitler committed suicide. I HATE THAT DEMON!_ I had to agree with her on that front, Hitler was a demon.

"There's another door here," one of the privates reported, "If there is anyone behind this door, please move."

"I have a feeling she will be in more pain if she tries to move, sir," I said, "My twin and I share a special bond where we can read each other's thoughts. Her legs were broken when Hitler committed suicide." There were several gasps at this revelation. "There is also more, sir. Apparently, Adolf Hitler tried to rape her as well. Might I suggest that Emmett and I open the door and bring her out here ourselves?"

"Go ahead, sir," one of the doctors said, "But her legs will need splints or something similar to keep them immobile." Every one of the men stepped aside for Emmett and me. Just as I suspected, the hinges were on our side of the door. So I removed them and asked for help on moving the door, even though Emmett or I could have moved it with no help needed.

As soon as the door was out of the way, I saw the depravity that my darling twin had to live in for the past 6 years. I was completely appalled. No one should be forced to live like this. Annie was crying in her thoughts, but could not cry in reality because she was severely dehydrated. The doctors immediately started to come in, but she balked at the sight of them. "If you do not mind, just give me the items I need and instruct me how to use them," I told them, "My sister has 'seen' doctors who did too many experiments on her. So she is very wary of who gets close to her, as you can imagine."

"Of course," replied the doctor that had allowed me to get to Annie. He instructed me even though I truly did not need it. After she was able to be moved, I picked twin up and made way to the hospital. _No hospitals please twin_, Annie was begging me, _ I was just in a room that looked exactly like a hospital room for 6 years. NO MORE!_

"All right, Annie. Let's see if we can get you to a more comfortable place and get Carlisle over here to take care of you."

_No! No more Europe! I cannot stand it here anymore! I want to go HOME, Edward! I want to feel the comfort of Esme's embrace and I want to laugh at Emmett's antics. I want Rose's somewhat pigheaded nature to poke fun at. I want talks with Carlisle. But none of that is going to happen any time soon._ Where was my fun-loving, secret-hiding sister? It was like . . . Oh no. Is this what happened to Rosalie right after her transformation was finished? How she saw things in the world?

***3****rd**** Person***

**As the years passed, Annie did not utter a single word. Refusing to talk about what happened to her in Europe, she just became the opposite of who she truly was. When Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen's, only then did Annie start talking once again, and eventually, her normal self. But, in order for her to completely heal from the kidnapping and the situations following it, she had to tell everyone, including the man she wanted to not hear this part of her history.**

_Sunday, January 7, 2007_

***Kendall***

She went through all that in the span of 6 years?! I was dumbfounded. I knew she was hiding something from all of us, but I did not know it was this bad! If I had, I do not know what I would have done. "Kendall," Annie cried, "My life, my heart, my only love; please speak to me!"

"Annie," I was at a loss for words. I just wanted her to be safe, happy, and (of course) loved for her whole life. So I tried to put my feelings into words, "Annie, your past has had tragedy in it. But our future together will not. I swear to you on Merlin's staff, that I will do anything and everything I can to make you happy. As happy as you were when you first met me. I know that I have not time traveled yet, but as you said, I will." I was somewhat heartbroken. My love had to go through all of that with only memories of me to keep her company. I swore to myself that she would not remember that demon's hand on her, his voice next to her perfectly formed ear, or anything about him. As the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri says

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._"

I would love her for eternity, never ceasing to love her. As long as she allowed my presence in her life, I would be there for her. I could not imagine another place for my heart, she was its home. I loved her and I will continue to do so forevermore.

(a/n: Sheesh, that took a lot out of me. I wanted it to be as close to actual history as possible, so I put Edward and Emmett in Berlin digging on VE Day. Annie had been summoning Bella's ring because it had fallen off in a lake when Hitler spotted her. As usual, reviews would be great. I am trying to make this story not as depressing as it certainly seems. And, as of right now, there are no more flashbacks in the foreseeable future of this story. I know that A Thousand Years was not released in 2007, but took the liberty of having it released then in the story. It really helped me make the mood for Kendall's little rant. :P So PLEASE review. See you all next time, when Edward sees Bella for the first time since he has become a vampire.)


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting Bella a Second Time

(a/n: Hello again, readers. This chapter is back to Annie's POV. I know that the last chapter was pretty dark and it would have been darker, but this one will not be if I have anything to say about it. As usual, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Big Time Rush characters belong to Nickelodeon. Jo will be making her appearance known in this chapter. So it will be a contrast between the light and the dark. Enjoy, and I will see you all at the bottom.)

_Chapter 3:Meeting Bella a Second Time_

_January 8__th__, 2007_

Kendall and I were in the school parking lot, waiting for Bella to make her appearance. Bella knew that we would walk her to the office, but she didn't know that the 3 of us had the exact same schedule. 10 minutes after we arrived, we heard the unmistakable roar of a very old truck or car. "Bet you $50 its an old car from Ford," Kendall said.

"No way, it's an old truck, so you are on," I retorted. We only had to wait 1 minute until we would know. "Instead of $50, Mr. Knight, you will owe me a favor that I can cash in anytime."

_Darn it._

_**You will not be sorry with it, unless I want . . .**_

_You wouldn't make me do that, would you?_ Kendall thought I was going to make him watch "girly" romances with him. No way, well save that idea for later.

_**I meant you come with me to a couple's spa day, silly.**_

Kendall sighed in relief. Bella parked right next to my Porsche 911 Turbo. Her eyes widened when she saw Kendall and I leaning against its sapphire blue exterior. "Wow, you guys own that car?" Bella exclaimed.

"Actually, the car is mine," I said, "Not Kendall's. We also have a pair of motorcycles, along with some other motorized vehicles, back at the compound."

"Oh by the way Annie, Mom told me that Jo," Kendall shivered as he said her name, "has moved up here."

_**This is NOT good. Not good at all.**_ Bella heard that thought. "Why is that not good Annie?" Bella asked.

"When we first moved to LA, Jo was a nice girl; a little clingy but nice. That all changed when she spotted me and Kendall together in the Palmwoods park," I started to tell Bella.

"When she spotted us," Kendall took over for me, "we were having a picnic. At the time, I was feeding Annie chocolate-covered strawberries. Jo came up to us and asked if I would go on a date with her. Of course, I said no. After that, she basically went nuts trying to get me to break up with Annie; and get together with her."

"She even went as far as to tie me up, gag me, and stuff me in a utility closet. Thank heavens Mr. Bitters found me in that closet," I explained, " Jo is NOT to be trusted with the secret, all right Bella? If she even hears that Kendall and I have magic, she will make it sound like I am a witch that has made Kendall fall in love with me."

"So, basically you both want me to lie," Bella summarized.

"No!" Kendall and I exclaimed. Kendall continued, "Just never say that every member of Big Time Rush and our girlfriends are magical."

_I can agree to that_¸ Bella thought. "Where's the office?"

"Right the way, Bella." Kendall and I took Bella to the office, where she got her schedule. I asked her, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Of course." Bella handed over her schedule to me. I started bouncing up and down and, in a very Alice way, started to squeal. "Kendall, what does that mean?"

"My vision was right, as usual. You have every single class with us for the rest of the year," I explained happily. "And by the way, you might want to sit with us at lunch. Otherwise you will be more in the spotlight than if you did not."

"All right," Bella acquiesced, "Shall we go to class then?"

"Let's go," Kendall said. The first part of the day went as well as could be expected, Bella had to introduce herself in most of our classes and she hated it. Lunch was completely different though, I would make sure of that.

"Bella, come sit with us," I said. Jo walked in to the cafeteria at that moment.

_Oh great._ Kendall thought.

_Here comes the stalker,_ James thought.

_Can I punch her face in NOW?_ Carlos thought.

_I wonder why Jo is so interested in Kendall,_ Logan thought, _it's not like he would drop Annie for her. Kendall would never and could never do that to Annie._

_**Thanks for thinking that Logan. Carlos, if you punch her in the face; yes I would approve, but you would also get into trouble. We girls will come up with a plan to get her out of our lives.**_ I smirked.

"So," Camille, Jennifer, and Wendy asked, "what's the plan?"

"Let's make a plan later. Right now, we need to keep her from getting to close to any one of us," I ordered.

"All right, just so you know, girl, we are not happy doing that. We want her out of our lives right now," Jennifer quipped. _And I really want to give her two black eyes, along with two broken arms after what she did to you the last time we saw her._ Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer; what I would not do if I could offer you that, but alas, I cannot. Jo spotted me at our table and Kendall in the lunch line. She walked towards us.

_**Twin, I need your help**_¸ I thought to Edward, _**This girl who is walking towards us is not good news.**_ I recited to twin what happened in LA. He was appalled and enraged.

_What do we do, sis? Do you want Jazz's and Emmett's help as well?_

_**And Alice's and Rose's, just in case. I want her gone quickly, but not dead. Ok, I DO want her dead, but it would be revenge, not justice.**_

_All right, we'll come sit with you._

_**Thanks, twin.**_

"No problem sis," Edward said aloud. I hoped that Alice saw something about Jo.

"That girl really has it bad for Kendall," Jazz reported, "She thinks that he is meant for her and her alone."

I asked twin, "Is this true?"

"As much as I want to say no, dearest sister, I cannot. She REALLY wants you dead so she can get Kendall," Edward said. She arrived at the table a minute later.

"Annie," Jo said, "Can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

_**Thinking about ways she can get me alone, is she? **_I asked twin.

_Yes. She thinks that if she can get you away from the others right now, that she can threaten you away from Kendall. If that does not work, she will look up your address._

_**Great, just great. Someone who wishes to kill me just because of who I am 'mated' with.**_ "Sure, Jo," I replied, "But we do not leave the cafeteria at all."

"All right." Jo walked to a place where it was less of an ideal place to be overheard, or so she thought. Everyone would be able to hear what she was about to say. "Stay away from Kendall, bitch. He is meant for me. If you continue to stay near him, I will make your life a living hell; or I will kill you. Still haven't decided on that part." The cafeteria had gone silent when I went with Jo and now everyone was appalled at what Jo said.

Mike thought, _is that bitch serious?!_

_She better get away from Annie, otherwise she is in big trouble from me and her family_, this from Angela and Ben. Wow, I did not think that the populace of Forks High was this protective of me. Stunned by the thoughts of the students around us, I answered Jo, "You do understand that I could literally go to the office right now and tell them to get Chief Swan here right now to arrest your ugly butt and put a restraining order on it, right?" And that is just what I did.

When I left for the office building, I heard Rose and Alice getting up and heading towards me; I was definitely not in the mood for conversation, and they knew it. "Annie, she needs . . . "

"She needs what, Alice?" I interrupted my favorite vampire sister, "A swift kick to whatever idiotic planet she comes from? Because if that is the case, then I agree. If not, then I do not know if I can stay here anymore. Not with that threat on my life. If push comes to shove, I WILL leave Forks."

"Annie," Alice said, "I see you leaving Forks behind in a different form than you think."_** She kills me then, is that it, Alice?**_ "Yes."

"We need to get rid of that bitch now, before she ends up killing you," Rose said, "But the problem is the how, not the why. If my understanding is correct of the scenario we have found you in, she will not leave you and Kendall alone, correct?"

"That's just it, Rose. Jo will not leave us alone until one of three things happen: one, I die; two, she dies; or three, Kendall dies. And even if the third one happens, I have a bad feeling that she would try to kill me." We arrived at the office at that time. "Mrs. Cope? Can you please call Chief Swan and tell him to come here with the paperwork for a restraining order?"

Mrs. Cope asked, "Why do you need that, Annie?"

"One of the two new students, Jo, has got it bad for Kendall. When we lived in LA, she tied me up, gagged me, and left me in a utility closet while she went after him. She just now threatened me with death or a, and I am paraphrasing, 'living hell of a life.' Please call him." She did so immediately.

Fifteen minutes later, the lunch bell rang. Great, I would miss Edward meet Bella for the first time since 1918. Oh well, it will be worth it if I can get Jo away from Kendall and I. Kendall was in the office because Jo also threatened him. _Baby, I will not allow that crazy bitch to hurt you; but I will NOT go anywhere with her at the same time_, Kendall thought to me.

_**So, now we have jumped from the frying pan and into the oven.**_

_You could say that, what does Alice see?_

_**Me dead, possibly you as well.**_ Kendall was completely appalled at the mere idea of her killing me.

_I thought that you could not die. _

_**I CAN die. But my death has to be either suicide or murder. I cannot be killed by illness, old age, cancer, bullets, or any biological weapons that can be easily manufactured. However, I can be killed by magical means. The last time I was killed was the year 1300 a.d. That was when the witch Jane killed me because I did not do what she wanted me to do. Later that year, she was changed into a vampire. I have never committed suicide in all my past lives.**_

Chief Swan walked in at that time, "Ms. Cullen, I heard that you need a restraining order placed on a fellow student here, is that true?"

"Sadly, it is, Chief Swan. Kendall also needs one. We need them placed on Jo Topper because of her past behavior to me in LA and the fact that she is now threatening me with death," I reported to him.

Kendall continued for me, "She has also threatened me that if I do not leave Annie for her, that I would regret that choice. I fear that Annie will be dead soon, because of Jo. Likewise, Annie is afraid that I will be dead soon, because I refuse to take that girl on as my girlfriend. Annie is the one for me. I cannot even pretend to like another girl ever since I started dreaming of her when I was five years old." I gasped at that knowledge. _**Really, baby? All those years of me thinking that you were just not into me in that sense were my insecurities speaking?**_

_Yes, I did not know how to act when I was near you; until we were 13 years old, or at least I was._ "All right," Charlie said, "Do you two have guardians that can sign these for you?"

"Kendall's mom is currently in LA with Katie, his little sister. But she gave Carlisle guardianship over him until he turned 18, which happens this upcoming September," I said, "Carlisle adopted me a few years back, but allowed me to live where I wanted. Does that help?"

"Yes. I will give him a call right now," Charlie replied and gave Carlisle a call. Apparently, Alice had called him and just as Charlie started to look for Carlisle's number, he walked into the office with Esme.

"Alice called, saying that you needed me to come to school," Carlisle explained, "What is it?"

"Carlisle, can you sign these restraining orders signed by you so that Jo cannot come near either of us without the law being able to arrest her?" Kendall asked.

"What did this girl Jo do to you in LA that warrants this action?" Esme asked.

"She tied me up, gagged me, and stuffed me into a utility closet, so she could get to Kendall," I explained, "And now she followed us to Forks. Kendall, did you post anything about where we were going to move?" Esme gasped at what I told her.

"No, and Mom and Katie did not tell anyone where we were moving either. She has to have a tracking device somewhere on my stuff," Kendall angrily said.

"This is not right," Charlie said, "This girl just decides to like you, and when she sees you with your girlfriend, she flips out. Then after you move out of the state, she somehow ends up moving to where you have moved to; then decides to threaten your girlfriend. That is stalker behavior right there."

"When you put it that way, Chief Swan, I think we do not have a normal stalker situation here," I was seeing the signs of a witch. _What is it, Annie? _Everyone who was in on the secret asked simultaneously.

_**She's a witch. This is normal behavior for one. They tend to fixate on sorcerers, thinking that the sorcerer is meant to be theirs and theirs alone. The last time this happened, it ended up with the witch turning into a vampire, Jane.**_

_Jane's a witch?!_ My vampire family was shocked by this revelation.

_**A vampire witch; she can only use one of her abilities, pain. The other ones she employed to kill me last time have left her because of the conversion.**_

_So I have to make sure to stay away from her? _Bella thought to me.

_**Nope, you are the only person who lives who can stand her assault on your senses. So you should not care, as long as you do not mention the name Titana. Back then, that was my name. Her brother, Alec, was one of my guardians, as I was only 15 at the time of my death. Jane thought I was stealing him from her. When she killed me, Alec swore vengeance on Avalon; in fact, he swore vengeance at the base of the great Rowan tree. If a sorcerer swears vengeance there, Merlin will help him or her with exacting the vengeance.**_

"You are right, Annie," Charlie replied, "Is there any place where you two can go that no one knows who you are?"

"No," Kendall explained, "Because we are who we are, we could get recognized anywhere. Maybe we should get Freight Train up here."

"Who's Freight Train?"

"Our body guard. Great guy really. He looks menacing, but is really a softie to us," I explained, really wishing we had thought of this earlier, "Kendall, do you still have his number?"

"Kelly does, not me."

Esme immediately went into 'momma bear mode' stating, "Chief Swan, if any one of my children is harmed, and I include the rest of Big Time Rush and their girls, then I will be removing that one element in their lives that is hurting them. Each one of them has had a rough start. Annie was raped when she was a child, and that man was someone who fixated on her because of certain traits that she has. Because of what she went through then, she is super protective of Kendall and the others."

Charlie asked me, "Is this true?"

"Yes, the man is now dead because he killed the people who first adopted me. When I escaped from the house of horrors he was keeping me in, I immediately called Edward; asking him if there was any way he could get Carlisle to pick me up and adopt me. After that phone call, I did not talk for 5 years. I truly was not in a good place emotionally until I met the boys," I told Charlie. After the restraining orders were signed, all of us were sent home. I refused to talk, scrunching up into a ball; just like I had from 1945 to 1950, right after Hitler died.

(a/n: Sorry about the cliffy, needed to end this chapter sooner than later. Next chapter starts, in Twilight time, when Bella, Jessica, and Angela go to Port Angeles to dress shop. PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews are needed to ascertain if you want more. Also, will be doing another Kendall POV. See everyone later.)


	6. Chapter 4: Shopping Wtih Bella

(A/n: Hello again, readers. One quick thing, Annie does not look like Jo. Jo looks different in my story than she does in the TV show. Onto more pleasant [or seriously unpleasant things, if you like Jo] things, this chapter is going to be Annie and Kendall POV. [Ever since I gave Kendall his voice in chapter 2, he has been begging me to allow him to tell his side of the story. Seriously, Kendall; I know that you love Annie and want to protect her, but you still have not gotten control over some of your powers. (Shakes head at Kendall)] As usual, I only own Annie and Wendy. Even though I wish I could be Kendall's girlfriend, now that would be awesome! See you at the bottom)

_Chapter 4: Shopping with Bella_

_February 3, 2007, BTR Compound, Forks, Washington_

It has basically been a month since we got that restraining order on Jo. Also, it has been almost that same length of time from when Edward 'met' Bella again. Twin has to get his priorities straight. Otherwise, I will use a certain spell on him. As Kendall and I snuggled, per our usual Saturday morning tradition, we talked about how we would get Edward to open up to Bella. "I suggest that we get him jealous," Kendall said, "Jealousy is very powerful."

_**I agree, baby, but we also have to remember that Bella already has too many admirers here in Forks. Bella, Angela, Jessica, and I are going shopping later today for the Valentine's Day dance**_, I reminded him,_** If you got Edward to go to Port Angeles with you to 'help' you with choosing a suit that will match my dress, then maybe. . . oh no. **_A vision of Jo interrupting the shopping trip to 'shop' with Jessica flashed before my eyes.

"That witch is nuts. She thinks that by trying a different approach; which, in all reality, is the same stunt she pulled in LA; is going to try to get me to like her, she has another thing coming," Kendall said. Just then we were interrupted by the girls.

"Jo's planning something," Wendy said, "Something big, but I cannot see exactly what it is. All I can see is that it involves Bella, you, and several paid guys." _**Damn! She plans on being in Port Angeles today so she can orchestrate this. Baby, get twin on the phone and get your butts to Port Angeles. I'll go pick up Angela, Bella, and Jessica; or should I call Jessica a viper?**_

"Vipers are more docile than she is, perhaps a two-headed demon?"

_**That works too. Thanks, baby.**_

"No problem, my love. I'll see you later." And with that, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan went over to the Cullen's to pick up our vampire brothers.

_Later that same day, Port Angeles, Washington_

"What do you think, Annie?" Jessica asked.

"The color plays up your eyes, big time," I respond, "Definitely get it for the dance."_ She wants me to look like a cow?!_ Jessica thought. I shook my head at her thought. As we were clearing out of the dressing room, Jo walked up. "Oh great. Jo, I really do not wish to call the cops but if you get any closer I will," I told Jo.

"Who cares about you anyway? Soon enough," Jo started, "you'll be dead. Or you will be out of MY Kendall's life and I'll be happy." What I would not give to have Jasper here right now.

"You think by threatening Annie, you'll get her to break up with Kendall? You have to be blind," Angela retorted, "Kendall would never allow her to leave him; unless she truly wanted it. The way that you are trying to break them up is quite ridiculous." Angela shook her head at that.

"Thanks, Angela," I replied to Angela, "Bella, didn't you want to find a bookstore?"

"Yeah, I did," Bella said, "Do you know where one is?"

"Yes, I do," I told Bella, "Jessica, we will meet you at the restaurant, ok? Angela, can you come with us?"

Jessica said sure at the same time Angela said all right. When we got out of the store I turned to Angela. "Angela, there is something that I need to tell you; but first I must ask you a few questions, may I?"

"Of course," Angela replied. Bella thought, _what is it? Is she a sorceress like you Annie?_

_**Yes she is, Bella. But sometimes the magic does not come out for some time. Hers is just starting to express itself; thus, the scene in the dressing room.**_ "Angela, what color are my eyes?"

"Blue, with gold fleck in them," Angela responded. _I have never seen those flecks in her eyes before, _Angela thought. "Did you get contacts, Annie?"

"Angela, what I am about to tell you about yourself may come as a complete and utter shock to your system; but, as of right now, I have no choice. You, my dear Angela Weber, are a sorceress. I would have to say that either your mother is a mortal sorceress, or you have an ancestor who was an immortal sorceress or sorcerer." I was right, Angela stopped dead in her tracks.

"Me, a magician? Yeah right," Angela scoffed. _Just who does Annie think she is?_

_**I do not think I am the Faerie Queen; I KNOW I am the Faerie Queen!**_ I thought to Angela._** I have been closely monitoring your thoughts in particular; and have reached the conclusion that your magic is beginning to make itself known. Thus, the scene in the dressing room at the mall just now.**_ "I know that this news comes as a surprise to you right now, but I needed to tell you that so that this next bit of information does not seem out of place. This piece of news shocked me when I found out in LA, so rest assured that you are not the only one who is shocked by it. Jo is a witch who has fixated on Kendall."_**(A/N: Witches tend to 'fixate' [think they fall in love with] a sorcerer, whilst wizards fixate on sorceresses. The fixated witch/wizard tends to end up dead within 2 months, but Annie did not realize that Jo is a witch. So, Annie is trying to find a way to get Jo to Traitor's Hill. Traitor's Hill is an island prison [sort of a magical version of Alcatraz] in which a witch's/wizard's magic is taken from them by the island. No one has ever been able to escape Traitor's Hill alive.)**_

"Ok, what else is there?"

"Well, a whole bunch of things really," Bella said, "However, because I am an ordinary. . ."

"You are NOT ordinary, Bella," I interrupted her, "If my twin had not fallen in love with you; you would have been an ordinary girl. But he DID fall in love with you! And it is not because you are a shield or anything like that; twin fell in love with you because of your characteristics. Even though you are not a sorceress, you still belong in my family." _Really_, Bella thought, _I thought Edward hated me._

"Edward does not hate you. However, his reactions towards your scent are explainable. Remind me later to explain them to you," I told Bella. _I will_, Bella thought. I suddenly caught sight of several men coming our way, all with the intent to hurt Angela, Bella and myself; me in the worst way possible. "Shall we walk this way, girls?" And I started walking that way.

"What is it Annie," Angela asked.

"Those men that are walking our way are going to try to hurt all three of us. And possibly kill us. I need you, Angela, to take Bella's hand and teleport her away from here," I told her.

"I don't know how to teleport!" Angela lamented.

"Teleporting is as easy as imagining a specific place, like Avalon, and wishing to be there. Avalon may be your best bet to teleport to right now. Just think of the word Avalon, close your eyes, and think _'I wish Bella and I were on Avalon.'"_

She did that and they disappeared from sight. I sighed a breath of relief that Bella would not witness me being raped, if the situation came to that. The three men were right on my tail now, so fight or flight time. Personally, I would choose fight this time. Last time, I had no choice but to surrender. "Don't come any closer," I told the drunken men. Whoa, the middle one was a serial rapist and murderer; not good. The other two were just plain drunk, and possibly under the influence of date rape drugs.

"Don't be like that sugar," said Lonnie, the middle one, "I want to have some fun with you." The other two men laughed at that.

"No way. Your kind of fun is not mine. The only kind of fun I want to have is with Kendall, my boyfriend," I told him. "And if you think you can restrain me or my twin, who is in the area; you have another thing coming." Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Kendall were rounding the closest corner onto the street I was currently on; and they had brought some police officers. The men had not seen the men coming towards us, so they hit me with enough force that everything went black. The last thing I heard was Kendall yelling my name.

***Kendall***

"ANNIE!" I yelled as she fell to the ground. That little witch was going to die, if I had anything to say. Right before she fell, the middle guy hit her and pulled a gun and shot her in the stomach. I ran to her side as the officers arrested the three men. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were standing next to me.

"Oh no," my future brother-in-law said. _**What is it Edward?! I cannot read Annie's mind right now, and I have no idea what that specifically means.**_ I thought to Edward. "I cannot read her mind either, Kendall." This day just keeps getting better and better, I thought sarcastically.

The ambulance arrived and Annie was loaded onto it. I could sense that Jo was nearby. "Emmett and Jasper, can you help me with a specific annoyance that has been plaguing Annie and me since we moved to LA?" I asked.

"Sure, what's the annoyance?" Jasper asked.

"Jo. She has been a thorn in our sides for far too long. She is a witch, so be careful," I told them, "You will have to kill her. Otherwise, she will continue to come after Annie and myself." I wondered what was going on with my only love. Is she in pain? Worse, is she in a coma that she cannot come out of? Even worse than that, is she dead? I cannot think about this, I have to be there for her. I have to be strong for her, for us, for the life we WILL live.

"Kendall," Jasper interrupted my fretting, "I can feel her emotions still. She is not dead, but she needs you near her. The last thing that she needs is you leaving her side. So get your butt in that ambulance."

"Thanks Jasper," I said as I got into that bucket of bolts that looked new but probably was not. We arrived at the hospital in Port Angeles. Annie did not seem like she would wake up anytime soon, so I called Carlisle.

"Hello, Kendall," Carlisle greeted me.

"Annie was shot. I have a REALLY bad feeling about the bullet as well. Could you have Alice look into Annie's future for me?"

"Where are you?"

"We are in Port Angeles," I told Carlisle, "You need to come quick. I do not think that the bullet was normal at all. I think that a curse was on it." Alice was suddenly next to me.

"She is in a coma that will last for at least a week," Alice told me, "But after that I see Jo?"

"I do believe that is explained as a body switching spell," Wendy was right next to Alice, "They usually take a day to work; unless a witch is casting it. So I have a bad feeling that you need to go to Avalon and talk to Merlin. He might be able to help us with this big problem." I vowed that I would go to Avalon at once, since I did not want Annie to be stuck in Jo's body and DEFINITELY did NOT want to be away from the TRUE Annie more than was necessary.

(a/n: Yup, Annie is hurt and Jo is the reason behind it. Jo will never learn, will she? Next chapter, is what Kendall [and everyone else] learns in Avalon about Jo and Annie. They DO have a connection. Not a good connection either. [shakes head] I will see you all later!)


	7. Chapter 5: Annie's Coma

(A/n: This chapter is in Annie's POV while she is in the coma. Jo did put a curse on Annie, but not a body-switching curse; think sleeping beauty. Annie thinks that this is actually happening; it is MOST DEFINITELY NOT happening in reality. Kendall is looking up curses on Avalon with the Cullens and the rest of BTR [including the girls, not Bella]. As usual, the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the BTR characters belong to Nickelodeon. I so wish that I could be Kendall's girl though; he is SO hot! Happy reading!)

_**Chapter 5: Annie's Coma**_

***Annie***

_Actual Date/Place- February 3-10, 2007, BTR Compound_

_Mental Date/Place- May 31, 2010, Ohana Isle_

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday, my beautiful Annie. Happy birthday to you," Kendall was singing. _Open your eyes so you can receive your first present of the day!_

"All right all ready," I said as I opened my eyes. There was my beautiful, gorgeous, handsome (there really was no way to describe how good he looked) husband with a small box in his hand. He handed it to me. "Thank you darling, but I really do not need any more jewelry."

"This you do need," He replied.

I looked inside and there was something that I thought was lost to the sands of time. It was my mother's necklace; the one she wore everyday because it was a locket that housed 4 pictures, one of Edward and me and the other of our father. "Baby, where did you find it? I thought it had been destroyed or stolen, never to be seen by me or Edward again. I love it!"

At that moment, I heard Carlisle's voice, "Kendall, this is not a normal curse. Annie has to figure out a way to be able to talk to us. I would say this curse is linked to the sleeping curse that is told about in the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty." Huh, that was weird. Could I really be under a curse? But why would I be under one? We dealt with Jo Trapper when we were in LA, or did I? This was completely weird. I was thinking that it was my 109th birthday, but could it be that I am 'dreaming'? That never happens. If I am, then I have to figure out who placed me under the curse and who they are in the dream. That is going to be easy, I sarcastically thought. "Baby," This time it was Kendall's voice I heard, "Please come back to me. Whatever you are seeing in there is not real. . ." Kendall sounded like he was crying. My only love should never cry because of me, unless it was happy tears; he should only cry if he was happy, not sad. I then heard twin's voice call out to me, "Annie, you need to find out who Jo is playing in that 'fake' fantasy of yours." Jo? SHE was behind all of this?!

"Darling," Kendall asked, "what's bothering you? I promise I will make her go away?" There's the slip. Jo was trying to be Kendall in my 'fantasy'. She is SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO going down. Now all I have to do is find the object that is keeping me in this cursed dream. "You are staying right here, Annie. No leaving for you, ever! I WILL have ownership of Kendall Knight!" Jo had finally dropped the act.

"You do understand Jo that Kendall is a human being and that humans are not possessions, right?" I asked her.

"I am a witch, you bitch. Every human is my plaything, if I wish it. And I wish that Kendall was mine, NOT anyone else's," Jo retorted.

"Then I have some REALLY shocking news for you, girl. Kendall is not just a human; he is the future Faerie King."

"You aren't the Winter Queen," Jo stated, "You are not even a sorceress. Otherwise, your eyes would have flecks in them."

I let my true eye color return. I knew that my flecks were now a ruby ring around my pupil, I was THAT pissed off. "I AM the Winter Queen, you idiot! I did not want you to run around Forks High spewing lies that I was a witch that had forced Kendall to love me! This is what you are trying to do, if I might add."

"Kendall is MINE!" Jo yelled. "You will not come between me and Kendall!"

"Witch, Kendall is mine, not yours! Of course, if you had not moved to LA, I would not be in this curse right now! I am missing quality time with my future sister - and all of my siblings!" I wanted so much to break the curse and hop into Kendall's arms. Wait, did I get shot in the stomach? That explains the abdominal pain that I have right now. "When this curse is broken, I WILL kill you; make no mistake. You have gone too far, reincarnation of Morgan Le Fey and Mordred. This will be your last life, this I swear on Merlin's blood." _**(A/n: If a sorceress/sorcerer swears something on Merlin's Blood, it means that the action that they wish to do WILL happen, and soon. As in, within 365 days of the swearing. )**_ As I said that, I spotted the cursed item. Typical. Jo really thought that by copying my mother's ring and making it the powerhouse of the curse I would be okay with not destroying it? "You really have a lot to learn Jo. Lesson one, never take an item from the person you wish to curse's past, especially one that they know exactly where is, and make it the powerhouse of the curse." I sang the spell that I knew would destroy the duplicate.

"_**Let the truth ring out,**_

_**Let the last bell chime.**_

_**For the curse shall be lifted**_

'_**Til the end of time."**_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Jo screamed. She really did not know her curses. As I sung the spell, the dream-world that Jo had made crumbled around me and I fell into a deep sleep; waiting until the moment Kendall would kiss me.

***Kendall***

_February 10, 2007, BTR Compound, Forks, Washington_

"Annie is now out of the dream," my future brother stated. Besides the witch, we all sighed with relief. While we were on Avalon, Merlin told me that this spell had been placed upon her years ago; she could only be woken up by the reincarnation of her love, Luke.

"How do I wake her up, bitch?" Jasper had captured Jo for me; and I was going to make sure that Jo would die (and she would die after Annie woke up, if things worked out the way they were supposed to) and never return. Annie had told me that Morgan Le Fey and Mordred usually reincarnated into different witches and wizards.

"I don't know or care," the witch said; her mind, however, was a different story. _Hopefully my Kendall doesn't realize that this is the same exact spell that I cast on Merlin all those lifetimes ago_.

"That settles it," Emmett yelled, "You're super annoying, stuck-up, along with being an idiot! Kendall cannot live without Annie, and vice versa." God, I love Emmett when he starts on one of his rants (of course, Edward does a better rant than anyone besides Annie.) because he will start to get physical during them. _Yes, Kendall, Jo does deserve some form of punishment_, Edward thought to me.

_**Not just any punishment, she deserves death. According to the Law, she will die; painfully. If Jo is the reincarnation of Morgan Le Fey and Mordred, the body will be taken to Traitor's Hill to be burned.**_ Edward shrugged at that. "If it is the Law, then it has to happen," Edward said.

"WHAT?!" Jo was furious; did she seriously think that I was hers? Edward nodded at that thought.

"Jo Trapper, I have never been, nor ever will be, yours; so get that ridiculous notion out of your head before I place ANOTHER charge of illegal use of magic on you," I told her. I leaned forward and kissed Annie's beautiful, full lips. I hoped that there was no amount of time I would have to wait until the kiss took effect; I needed to see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes with those flecks of gold that seem to melt when she and I are together on our floor in the house alone. "James, take the idiot witch to Traitor's Hill and burn her; everyone else, can you please leave our floor at least." I needed privacy with Annie to just fall apart.

***Annie***

_One hour later_

I opened my eyes to find Kendall's head on my abdomen, his hand holding mine tightly. It seemed that he had fallen asleep; I smiled remembering all the visions I had of Edward watching Bella fall asleep. I started to remove one of my hands from his grip, so I could move his hair out of my field of vision so I could see his god-like face, when he started to cry. "Baby," I called out to him, stroking his cheek as I talked to him. "Baby, please wake up. I want to see your beautiful hazel eyes."

He slowly woke, thinking, _Annie, please wake up. I cannot bear being without you. Even if Jo had managed to tear us apart by killing you; I would have avenged you then committed suicide. My darling Faerie Queen, my darling Titana, I need you._ Then he opened his eyes thinking that he would find mine still closed. As soon as he saw that my eyes were open, Kendall immediately attacked my lips with a kiss that contained a fervor that nothing could rival. I loved that he was reading my thoughts at that very moment, because my lips were busy and I needed more. I wanted him to feel the love that I had carried for him since 1918, when I first saw him in May of that year, and I still carry and will continue to carry until the end of time. "My love," he said while kissing my neck, "my life, and my home; please never make me go through that again."

"Never again," I vowed, "Never again, if I can help it." My breathing was labored because I was breathing him in; I loved his scent so much because it reminded me of better times, happier ones, times that have happened and ones that are yet to happen.

"Mom came when she heard that you had been shot. She has stayed in the guest suite in the basement. I asked her if it would be okay if I asked you to marry me now; she told me that I SHOULD ask you when you woke up. Anyways we had thought that Jo had placed a body-switching spell on the two of you."

"Jo is just not that smart," I retorted, "Each time Morgan Le Fey and Mordred are reincarnated, they become more idiotic. Last time, they convinced a young witch that I was sleeping with her older brother." I shook my head at the memory of Jane. "She had actually fixated on him," I explained before he asked. _**So when will you propose to me?**_

_When I feel that you will be surprised_, Kendall retorted. I smiled; he truly was learning the ways of the sorcerer.

(A/n: YAY! Jo did not pull a single thread out of place, even though she tried. In the next chapter, the dance will have already happened. I refuse to tell anyone [besides Sarah and that still is a maybe :P] when in Twilight that chapter 6 takes place in. Just remember, I absolutely loved the way that the scene was shot in the movie. [Smiles big time along with a wicked gleam in eye] I just want everyone to REVIEW this chapter and the previous ones as well. I need some muse and, to be frank, I only have 2 reviews by my cousin. [Shakes head wishing for more reviews] When I get done with Twilight, I WILL be moving onto New Moon. I hate the fact that Edward leaves; but when he comes back, the reunion is just so sweet that I start to tear up. Just so everyone knows, for me to tear up at reading something, it takes a whole lot of emotion to be poured into me. So that ending was one of my favorite endings. [The only other endings that I have teared up, or even cried because of, are the last few chapters of _The Last Battle_ by C.S. Lewis and the final battle in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ by J.K. Rowling [I mean the book, not the movie]. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, enjoy life to the Big Time fullest!)


	8. Chapter 6: Supernatural Sports

(A/n: Hello, lovely readers! As usual, I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Big Time Rush; I only own Annie and Wendy, along with the tribe. Time to get down to business, read and review please.)

_Chapter 6: Supernatural Sports_

***Annie***

_Sunday, April 1__st__, 2007, Cullen Sport Field, Washington, USA_

As I spoke with Carlisle about how we would play baseball today (whether it would be vamps on one team and the sorcerers and sorceresses on the other, two sitting out of course), Edward walked up with Bella. I walked up to them. "Twin," I said, "I'll sit with Bella. Wendy will help Esme with refereeing."

"Are you sure, sister?"

"Absolutely. Why should I doubt that certain things NEED to happen?" I retorted. I knew he still had not processed the fact that my books were, in all reality, HIS story of how he met Bella. I giggled.

"What was that thought about?" Kendall asked me. _**Twin STILL doesn't suspect a thing**_**, **I giggled at Edward,_** and he thinks that I just took all of the names from everyone.**_ Kendall burst out laughing at that point. As we walked with Bella, Kendall stepped in front of me. "I know that this is a little early on my part, what with me being only 17; but I could not wait anymore. Annie Genevieve Masen Cullen, will you make me the happiest sorcerer on the planet by becoming my wife?"

I was speechless. Kendall had gotten on one knee and was holding the ring that I knew he would give me as an engagement ring this time (the ring he gave me in 1918 was a promise ring). It was so beautiful. Everyone was waiting for my answer. I just did what was natural since I woke up from the coma; I plopped onto his knee and started to kiss him, throwing my whole body into the experience. "Can I take that as a yes, love?" Kendall asked.

"Continue kissing me, my soon-to-be king," I smirked.

_So sweet_ – Esme

_They really care about each other and will make a happy family_ – Jasper

_When can I start planning the wedding?_ – Alice, I swear she will be the death of me with the planning.

_Good luck Kendall, you'll need it_ –Emmett

_Don't hurt her, ever_ – Rosalie

_So when can I expect to walk you down the aisle?_ – Edward

_Cannot wait, this is going to be the best thing for my queen_ – Jennifer, Wendy, and Camille

_Yay, you go Kendall!_ – James, Carlos, and Logan

_I hope that Edward will be that sweet, if he ever proposes to me_ – Bella, I need to read her the proposal from Eclipse or even Fight at Midnight. Better yet, just read it to her from A Love to Fight For.

"Can we PLEASE get it started in here?!" Emmett roared, "I'm getting bored!"

"Rose, smack your mate please," I said, "He's getting all whiney again."

"Idiot, you need to allow them some time to settle into their new roles," Rose told Emmett. We divided into teams: the vamps (besides Esme) on one team, the magical beings (besides Wendy and myself) on the other. Esme and Wendy were the referees. I would talk to Bella about different ideas that I had as to her safety.

About halfway through the game, Alice saw the nomad coven change course. I immediately went into defense mode, meaning I started to think of ways that I could protect Kendall and Bella. I knew that there was a tracker in the group and he liked to play deadly games. The tracker also had something to do with Alice; I would have to somehow get him to talk about that. As Carlisle was about to speak, I said, "There's no time. The nomads are almost here. We will have to disguise Bella as a sorceress who has found her true love in a vampire. Think you're up to the job Bella?"

"What does it entail?" Bella asked.

"Just keep quiet and near me or Edward at ALL times. Also, try to lower your fear; vampires can smell fear," I explained. I knew it would be folly to send her to Avalon at this time. After about 30 seconds the nomads were entering the clearing. Carlisle, who was flanked by Emmett and Jasper, and me, flanked by Kendall and Carlos, walked up to the coven. "Hello, my name is Annie. How do you do? I thought I sensed a nomadic coven within your hunting range Carlisle. I hope that you will leave the area immediately and not hunt anyone in the range."

The 'bait' spoke first, "My name is Laurent. This is James and his mate Victoria. And I am sorry about that. We did not know that the area was claimed. You do not seem to be a vampire, or your companions. How do you know of vampires?"

"Smart man," I acknowledged, "I am known by many titles. One of them most vampires have heard is The Faerie Queen. Kendall is known as the Faerie Prince for now. Carlos, James, Logan, Wendy, Camille, and Jennifer are the council. Bella here is my apprentice. She only found out about her magic when she moved here."

"It seems that she is quite taken by that bronze-haired vampire," Laurent exclaimed, "and he is the same with her."

"They are, in vampire terms, mates. In our terms, they are 'One Soul', our way of saying that they are meant for each other," Kendall explained, "If any of you find her to be your 'Singer', you will not only have to go through us, but also Edward." I shook my head at Kendall. _Too much?_

_**Oh yeah. And anyways James wants to take us down. Now on top of wanting to see about the Cullens, he wants to try taking on a sorceress or a sorcerer. I DO NOT want him to be successful at all.**_ I knew that the Cullens had heard that explanation, so they went into defense mode. "Your eyes are gold. What do you hunt?" asked Laurent.

"Animals," Carlisle explained, "Annie here can make it to where we do not even want to drink human blood, even if they are our singers." I smiled and blushed.

"It's true though," I said, "even if I get embarrassed when you praise me for doing it Carlisle. I want the mortals to be able to live out the potential that they have within them." Then the wind changed and James caught Bella's scent. He went into a hunting crouch and all levity of the situation left. Growls erupted from every one of the vampires and the sorcerers and sorceresses had fire balls at the ready. Bella was frozen in place in fear. "If you even make plans to hurt Bella, I will personally turn you into ash; alongside your mate," I threatened, knowing that it would fall on deaf ears.

Kendall immediately threw up an arch and pushed Edward and Bella through it. "That should do it. What is it Annie?"

"Idiot. The way you sent Edward and Bella to Avalon was not a good way," I told Kendall. "I sent Wendy to Avalon that way when the demon-man was hunting her and me." _Sorry, love. I just could not let the tracker have the Duchess or the Duke._ "It is all right, love. I just was angry." I hoped with all my heart that we could destroy that stupid tracker within 24 hours.

(A/n: Had to do some clean-up on this chapter, along with the whole story. [Shrug] Who knew that I could get help from someone that lives close, but I personally do not know her. This is only the beginning of the end of Big Time Twilight. Yes, I do plan on continuing the story. No, I will not write the epilogue with prom. I have problems when I try to write any type of dance. Oh well. My prayers go out to the men, women, and children in Boston along with the women and young girls in India. These things should never have happened, but there are times when things happen for a reason. We will never know the reason until years after the fact. Good luck to all of you.)


	9. Chapter 7: The Switching of Places

(A/n: Hello everybody. Sorry for the wait on the new chapter. I just couldn't get the words onto the page that sounded right. (Shrugs) Oh well. As usual, I do NOT own any character from Twilight or Big Time Rush. However, I DO wish that I was Kendall's girlfriend. Now that would be sweet.)

_Chapter 7: The Switching of Places_

_April 1__st__, Forks, Washington_

As I was teleporting Bella to her house, I noticed that she was having an anxiety attack. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing much."

_**You are lying your butt off. Tell me the truth before I put a truth spell on you.**_ Sometimes that was the only way to get someone to tell the truth.

"All right. I am just worried that one of you all will be hurt or possibly killed trying to protect me." Bella was sometimes scarily intuitive.

"Bella, you need to know this. If we do not switch places, you will be hurt and that will lead to unnecessary pain on both your and Edward's parts. If I look like you and Kendall takes you to Avalon, you will not be harmed, I will; and possibly Edward's feelings," I shrugged." It is a risk I have to take so that you are not actually hurt." _All right, let's get the switching over with. What do I need to do? _"You just need to stay quiet. Thank goodness you are a shield. Otherwise, this would not work." AS I completed the spell, I felt less coordinated. "Also, you might want to stay quiet at all times; at least until you reach Avalon."

Bella nodded as we had just arrived at her door. "Tell Edward I DO NOT want to see him," I yelled at Bella. Bella knew I would never actually say that in real life. Charlie heard that and the front door slamming.

"What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked me, thinking that I was Bella.

"I have to leave, get away from here," I sobbed towards him, using my very real emotion of sadness of having to separate from Kendall for any length of time that was over 24 hours. I headed up the stairs into Bella's room, locked the door and started to do things that I knew Bella would do. Within 5 seconds, twin was inside packing the duffel I had gotten out. I made a mental note to get Bella some good luggage and nicer duffel.

"Go I'll be in the truck," Edward whispered to me and then kissed my cheek. He thought I was Bella. This was going to be easier than I thought, besides having to be kissed on the mouth by twin; I would have to put on an Oscar worthy live performance for that.

As I trudged down the stairs, Charlie followed trying to convince me to stay in Forks. When I reached the front door, I knew I would have to say the very words that Renee said when she left him; after all these years, those specific words in the context I was about to give him would hurt Charlie badly. He would think Bella said those things, not me, and that alone would haunt me until I could tell him the absolute truth. I said them and ran to the truck. I wanted to drive my Porsche, but, given the current situation, that was not possible.

As Edward drove us to the Cullen mansion, I thought about Merlin. I remembered her saying something about a 'Charles Swan.' Hold on, did she mean that Charlie, the Chief of Police here in Forks, was Luke's reincarnation? That sounded about right. I would have to find some time alone so that I could contact Kendall to ask him to ask Merlin about Charles Swan. _Bella's taking this very hard_, Edward thought,_ I wonder if it had to do with not being able to tell her father the truth._ Ah twin, you can be so obscure, I thought to myself.

When we arrived at the mansion, Laurent was there. Edward growled at him. "I wish you no harm," the nomad told Edward, "And that includes the human you are guarding behind you."

Wendy piped up at that time, "Laurent, if you come anywhere near Bella when she is not protected by a Cullen or a sorcerer or sorceress, and she is not a vampire; you will die. Your death will be at the paws of those who live amongst the humans, yet they are not fully human." I was impressed, Wendy was really trying to change the future for Laurent and Irina.

(a/n: I know that this was an extremely short chapter. I just needed to set certain things in motion.)


	10. Chapter 8: Phoenix Showdown at Sunset

(A/n: Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I personally was trying to deal with how to word things. So to recap: James wants Bella. Annie switches places with Bella, even though Annie knows that she will have to kiss her twin brother on the mouth and that will get Kendall pissed off. Annie also knows that if she doesn't make herself seem to be Bella, the tracker WILL hurt Bella, possibly killing her. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or Big Time Rush. However, I do own Annie, Wendy and this plot. Happy reading!)

_Chapter 8: Phoenix Showdown at Sunset_

_April 2__nd__, Phoenix, Arizona_

"Are you sure that I do not need to go outside Alice?" I asked, partially because I did not want them knowing that Bella was actually on Avalon and I was only looking (and acting) like her for the tracker. I was going to kill him if he tries to get to me.

"Yes Bella," Alice replied, "You do not need to leave the hotel room." Damn! I really needed to talk to Kendall, he was pissed at me or Edward; I truly needed to tell him I had to act like that because Bella would have. _It's like Bella is not Bella_, Jasper thought,_ she is acting like she is Annie. I thought Annie went with Kendall to Avalon._ I had to tell them the truth then. Especially if we were to keep up this charade.

"Jasper, Alice. I have something to confess to the both of you."

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked. Alice was very puzzled. She was over thinking things again.

"Alice, stop with the over-thinking for one second. I'm Annie, not Bella." Both of them had never seen me actually perform a spell of this magnitude before. "Bella is right now on Avalon, looking like she always has. I actually needed to make myself look like her in order to get the tracker onto MY tail and off hers." They were speechless, even in their minds, at the information I just gave them.

"If you are really Annie," Jasper retorted, "Then when did Alice and I join the Cullens?"

"The two of you joined Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Wendy, and myself on May 7th, 1950, five years after Edward and Emmett found me in Berlin after my 6 year-long ordeal at the hands, and other body parts, of Adolf Hitler and his officials, while we were living in Calgary, Illinois. Alice, you were the first person I had talked aloud to in five years. You and Jasper helped me start getting over my ordeal. Anything else you want to rip the bandage off of, Jasper?" I was emotionally hurting once again at having to mention those years and I knew Jazz felt it.

"Sorry Annie. Why did you have to look like Bella? You know Edward thinks that Bella is here and you are on Avalon," Alice said.

Jasper said, "Is it a battle strategy Annie?"

"Yes. I take fire, instead of Bella, and get to destroy the reason for Alice's change. The tracker had hunted you Alice. The reason you probably do not remember your human life is because it was spent in the stupid asylum at the hands of people who were ignorant and loved to torture those that were different. You had to endure shock therapy." I shook in anger at what they had done to her at that place of pain. _Would you like me to calm you down?_

_**Thanks, Jazz; that would be nice. I need to be calm but not complacent when things hit the fan.**_

"How soon are things hitting the fan Annie?" Alice asked.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Alice's phone rang.

"Edward," Alice answered. She went into the bedroom to have the conversation with twin. _** Do NOT tell twin that Bella is on Avalon. Make him think that I am Bella.**_

_Will do Annie. _Alice walked back into the living room. "Edward would like to talk to you Bella."

I grasped the phone at that, "Edward, please tell me your safe." I knew Bella would say something along those lines.

"We lost the tracker, Bella," Edward told me, "I'm coming to get you." Oh great, if twin thought he would take Bella away from here, he was going to be furious. "And Carlisle and I will take you somewhere else to keep you safe. I will not rest until your safe again. I know it seems really wrong for me to love you, but I do."

"I love you too. Edward," I replied, "I understand that you need to do this, but promise me that you will not try to kill yourself if something happens to me."

"I cannot promise that Bella," Edward was trying, I could tell, "but I can promise that I will try my hardest to make you safe."

"I love you, see you soon," I ended the call. I knew at the time that I would be headed to meet the stupid tracker in the morning. I immediately pulled out my phone and called Kendall.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Annie," Kendall stated. He was hurt.

I sighed, "I do. I had to make twin think that I was Bella. I'm so sorry, love." I started to beg for his forgiveness.

"I completely understand now, I just wish that you had told me BEFORE you had to kiss your brother on the lips. What do you need?"

"I need Carlos, Logan, James, Jennifer, Camille, and you to get over here and tail me invisibly in the morning. You will need to also be intangible. Wendy needs to stay with Bella."

"We'll be over there in five minutes. Love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my soon-to-be king." I ended the call at that.

Alice and Jasper walked in as I ended the call. Alice sat on one side and Jasper on the other. "I know that you are scared, but you need to realize that this will work," Jasper said, "Alice saw that the only injuries that you may acquire on behalf of Bella is a broken leg, several broken ribs and maybe a concussion."

"That's good news," Kendall said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "She comes back with broken bones."

"It could be worse Kendall. The tracker could put his hand through my chest and kill me," I retorted. "You have no right to be this way Kendall. I am going, no matter what. I have to protect Bella."

"What do we tell Edward when he gets here to take 'Bella' somewhere else?" Jasper pointed out.

"You and Alice tell him the truth," Logan revealed, "that Annie made everyone besides Bella and Kendall think that she was Bella and Bella was her. The explanation will also allow Edward to know the exact reason that Kendall was shooting him death glares."

_The next morning, Phoenix, Arizona_

I was on my way to meet the tracker. I just left Bella's house here in Phoenix and was walking towards her old ballet studio, hoping that the tracker does not have Bella's mom. Otherwise, things had DEFINITELY hit the fan while the fan was going at its highest speed.

I arrived at the studio and went into the practice room. I heard Renee's voice call out for Bella, but I could tell it was a recording. "Nice try tracker," I called out, "You think you could lure Bella using a recording of her mom?"

The tracker responded, "You're here, aren't you? By the way, what is with you referring to yourself in the third person?" I reversed the spell.

"I am not Bella. I just needed to get you away from your psychotic mate. And the ruse worked," I congratulated myself, "I plan on taking a while on your death, tracker. Why? Because you would have killed not just my best friend in the entire world, but also because you tried to ruin my twin brother's only chance at happiness."

_10:00 pm, Phoenix, Arizona_

"Annie, you did not need to do that," Edward was trying to convince me that I did not need to switch places with Bella in order to bring the tracker down.

"Would you rather Bella be in this hospital bed then," I shot back, "If I had not made myself look like Bella, that is what would have happened. She would also have had a skull fracture along with substantial blood loss." Kendall was sitting next to me, holding my hand. "I know that I should have told you about the plan, Edward, but I had no time whatsoever to do so. If I had, I would have told you everything. Anyways you have read what happens to you and Bella in the future." Edward looked at me as if I had suddenly gone crazy. "Did you not read The Twilight Saga?"

"I thought that you had only used my name," twin said, "I thought that those books were not about me."

Kendall answered for me, "Annie told me that The Twilight Saga was Bella's point of view, The Midnight Saga was from your point of view, and The Supernatural Love Chronicles were from her point of view. You need to not leave Bella; otherwise you will have bigger fish to fry."

One of the nurses, along with Carlisle and the attending doctor, came in at that time. "Well Ms. Masen, are you feeling all right to travel?" The doctor asked me.

"If you are asking me if I feel up to driving my way back to Forks, no. If you are asking me if I feel up to being driven back to Forks, then yes. I want to go home so I can get back to writing the prequels and songs for the new album."

Carlisle interjected, "I am her father and her doctor. Her chart shows that she could be driven or fly back home. So will you please get the paperwork together for her discharge?"

The doctor told the nurse to start the paperwork. I was finally getting out of Phoenix. I would make sure that Bella would be safe before ever allowing her to get near any more vampires that did not share the Cullen's and the Denali's diet. I wanted my sister to be safe at all times.

The End

(a/n: Finally done with Big Time Twilight. Now onto writing _New Worldwide_, the sequel to Big Time Twilight. Please REVIEW! Every writer loves it when someone leaves either some love [in the form of a good review], or some ideas that they could incorporate/expand on [in the form of a constructive critique. I would love both personally. And yes, in _New Worldwide_ Annie does decide on the final title. I am just not telling anyone right now. [insert smirk here] I hope to hear from all of you soon enough. If you wish to start reading _New Worldwide_, just click on my penname above. I will likely post the first chapter of _New Worldwide_ soon. Lots of hopes that all of you are living your lives with a Big Time Rush, zanyannie)


End file.
